Fabry-Perot Interferometer (FPI)-based sensors can be used to measure environmental stimuli such as temperature, pressure, acceleration, etc. For example, external pressure changes may be utilized to deflect a diaphragm that is coupled to a reflective surface within the FPI cavity. By interrogating the cavity with light, a signal may be generated that corresponds to the pressure stimuli. The retrieved signals from FPI sensors typically correspond to optical interference intensity variations, which in turn, correspond to the measured phenomena as the sensor is subjected to environmental changes.
Some of the challenges involved in using traditional FPI sensors for pressure measurements include configuring the FPI to provide an accurate and unambiguous output signal, free of dead zones. A need exists for such systems and methods.